Guns And Cocaine
by Liisel
Summary: Lupin se levantou e andou em direção à porta, assustando-se levemente quando sentiu um braço se apoiando em seus ombros. Tentou ignorá-lo ao máximo, juntamente com a pressão que o revólver gelado fazia em seu quadril.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Essa fanfic inicialmente seria escrita para a 4ª edição do LABMA, no fórum 6v. No entanto, eu não consegui terminá-la, por falta de tempo e idéias, e agora (quase um ano depois), resolvi continuar. É minha primeira Sirius/Remus, então aceito qualquer sugestão/crítica pra melhorar. 3

**Título:** Guns and Cocaine

**Universo:** Máfia

**Situação:** Fazendo Curativos

**Prólogo**

"Senhor Black, pode, por favor, ficar parado?"

O homem sentado na cama usava apenas sua camisa branca e uma boxer - ambas sujas com sangue -, pára de se mexer abruptamente, levantando seus olhos acinzentados até os âmbar do médico na cadeira ao lado.

"Desculpe, é um tique," falou, dando de ombros. O rapaz de seus vinte e sete anos tinha um grande ferimento aberto na parte superior de sua coxa esquerda que ainda sangrava na toalha onde estava sentado.

"Parece profundo," disse o outro, colocando suas luvas de borracha. Ao procurar pelos materiais para a limpeza do local em sua maleta, perguntou, "O que aconteceu?"

Sirius Black se segurou para não revirar os olhos. Admitir que um médico mais jovem fizesse menos perguntas fora um erro. Vestindo sua melhor máscara de inocência, respondeu, "Mordida de cachorro, doutor Lupin."

O médico olhou diretamente nos olhos do homem à sua frente. "Ora, por favor. Só porque temos a mesma idade não significa que eu não possua experiência o suficiente. Está insultando a minha inteligência."

"Se eu dissesse a verdade, teria que te matar."

"Você está brincando," falou, mesmo ao ver o semblante sério sustentado pelo paciente. "É para o seu próprio bem."

Este suspirou profundamente, com medo dos acontecimentos que se sucederiam. Por fim, decidiu falar. "Eu estava fugindo de alguns policiais e acabei levando um tiro."

Os olhos cor de mel piscaram repetidas vezes. "Então você é um foragido?"

"Bem... Sim."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Então me desculpe, senhor Black, mas temo que eu não possa cuidar de seu problema." disse, e já ia retirando suas luvas quando ouviu um clique. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver que seu paciente apontava um revólver carregado para a sua cabeça.

"Você não vai a lugar algum." Sirius segurou uma risada ao perceber a expressão de puro espanto do médico. "Minha perna necessita de cuidados médicos _decentes_, então tome cuidado com o que faz."

Lupin passou a prestar mais atenção na ferida da perna do paciente do que na arma sustentada pelo mesmo. "Onde está a bala?", perguntou, tentando soar o mais calmo possível.

"Eu tirei."

Os olhos do médico se arregalaram, e ele quis ralhar com seu paciente pela falta de responsabilidade com que havia agido. "Você vai precisar de pontos."  
>Em silêncio - exceto pelos eventuais resmungos de dor proferidos pelos lábios de Sirius -, Lupin limpara o ferimento e aplicou uma anestesia local, retirara alguns estilhaços da bala de dentro do mesmo, por fim costurando a pele aberta. Por fim, usou gaze para isolar a área juntamente com esparadrapos, mais um curativo improvisado do que o que realmente seria necessário naquele tipo de ocasião.<p>

"Acho que é isso. Você deveria ficar em repouso por algum tempo. E é só trocar o curativo se estiver sangrando ou após alguns dias. Meu trabalho por aqui acabou," disse se levantando da cadeira quando foi interrompido pelo revólver novamente apontado em sua direção.

"Você fica."


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

O corpo de Remus Lupin resolveu desobedecê-lo, deixando-o completamente congelado onde estava. Ele abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes com um certo assombro, até finalmente conseguir dizer, "C-como assim, eu fico?"

O outro sorriu de canto. "Eu acho que fui bastante claro," disse, como se achasse graça na situação. O que provavelmente é verdade. "Você está terminantemente proibido de deixar esse quarto de hotel sem a minha presença, blá, blá, blá. E não me irrite."

Lupin se deixou cair na cama ao lado, fixando seus olhos no chão acarpetado do cômodo. "O que você quer de mim? Dinheiro? Quer comunicar alguém da minha família e pedir por um resgate?", perguntou, o desespero claramente estampado no som de sua voz.

Sirius riu com gosto. "Preste atenção no hotel onde estou hospedado. Você realmente acha que a mísera quantia do seu resgate me faria alguma diferença?"

Remus continuou fitando o carpete. De fato, o criminoso estava certo. Era realmente um hotel de alto luxo, com suas suítes espaçosas e decoração sofisticada. Sentiu-se amedrontado. "O que, então?"

"Bem, eu simplesmente preciso de cuidados médicos com certa frequência. Entenda, meu 'emprego' apresenta diversos riscos. E é um porre chamar uma tonelada de médicos diferentes, pode aumentar o número de denúncias contra a minha humilde pessoa. Além de que eu estou com uma tosse importunante, está estragando a minha imagem."

"Por que eu?"

"Oras, e eu vou saber? Eu pedi um médico jovem. Você veio, e acabei tendo essa idéia," falou, se sentando na beira da cama para cuidadosamente vestir suas calças. Remus percebeu pela primeira vez a enorme quantidade de cicatrizes na pele do outro. Pensou em pegar o revólver que agora estava no criado-mudo, mas decidiu que seria demasiadamente arriscado.

"Por quanto tempo você vai me manter preso?"

"Ainda não sei," Black respondeu, se ajeitando na cama e ligando a grande televisão no aparador à sua frente, freneticamente mudando de canais pelo controle remoto. Pegou a arma de cima do criado-mudo com sua mão livre, mas não apontou-a na direção do médico.

Lupin desejou ser acordado por alguém naquele momento para descobrir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo. Ou então voltar ao passado e impedir a si mesmo de atender o telefonema que o trouxera ao hotel. Com certa insegurança, perguntou, "Você quer que eu lhe examine? Por causa da tosse, quero dizer."

"Eu estou vendo tv," o outro respondeu, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela, onde um noticiário era televisionado. "Sinta-se livre para fazer qualquer coisa que não me incomode."

Remus hesitou por um momento antes de tirar os sapatos e deitar-se na cama onde estava, de costas para o seu sequestrador. Apesar do desespero, o sono acabou atingindo-o em poucos minutos.

Acordou com um forte empurrão em seu ombro. "Hey. Doutor. Nós vamos embora agora, ok? Doutor?"

Lupin se levantou lentamente, esfregando os olhos. Sirius o fitava com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Para onde vamos?"

"Ora, para onde vamos! Minha casa!" Ele respondeu. "Minhas malas já estão sendo levadas..." Parou de falar por um momento, olhando para o outro com uma expressão engraçada. "Qual seu nome, mesmo?"

"Lupin."

Black revirou os olhos. "Eu sei disso. Estou falando do seu nome, nome."

"Ah. Remus," respondeu, abaixando-se para calçar os sapatos que estavam jogados no chão.

"Hm. E você tem um irmão chamado Romulus?"

"... essa é uma pergunta idiota."

"Bom, você tem? Não consigo dizer pelo seu tom de voz se é óbvio que sim ou que não," Sirius disse, sorrindo.

"Não," foi a resposta um tanto irritada de Remus.

"Ah, hm, ok. Menino-lobo, nós realmente precisamos ir, meu motorista está esperando na rua. Já fiz o check-out e tudo o mais."

Lupin se levantou e andou em direção à porta, assustando-se levemente quando sentiu um braço se apoiando em seus ombros. Tentou ignorá-lo ao máximo, juntamente com a pressão que o revólver gelado fazia em seu quadril. Ambos desceram as escadas, passando pela recepção até chegarem na saída. Somente então o médico percebeu que já anoitecera.

"O carro é aquele ali," Sirius disse, apontando para um automóvel preto, empoeirado e, muito provavelmente, caro; Remus não entendia de carros, portanto era difícil saber com certeza.

Eles atravessaram a rua e logo entraram no carro pela porta de trás. O médico fitou o motorista por alguns segundos. Era um homem loiro e obeso, e tinha as bochechas rosadas como se estivesse embriagado.

"E aí, Peter, meu chapa? Como vão os negócios?" Sirius quebrou o silêncio, rindo.

"Vão bem, vão bem... Er, quem é esse?"

Black pareceu chocado por um momento, e então sorriu. "Oras, devo estar ficando louco! Nem fiz as apresentações. Petter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew," disse, parando por um momento para dar um tapinha amigável no ombro de Lupin. "Ele é o meu médico."

Remus fixou o olhar na janela ao seu lado, envergonhado demais para olhar os outros dois homens em sua companhia no veículo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Remus, que manteve seu olhar fixo na paisagem que passava pela janela do automóvel durante todo o trajeto, não pode deixar de surpreender-se quando o veículo cruzou os portões que assumira pertencerem à casa de Black. Este apenas murmurou um 'adeus' ao motorista antes de abrir a porta e sair do carro, chamando Lupin consigo.

O médico mal conseguia sentir o medo pela proximidade de seu "seqüestrador", – que o usava como apoio para andar, do mesmo modo que fizera mais cedo naquele mesmo dia – tamanha era sua admiração com o luxo que a casa esbanjava, sem mencionar o belo e bem-cuidado jardim por onde caminhavam neste momento.

Não era uma mansão, mas chegava perto: Remus contou três andares na casa de arquitetura bastante clássica, pintada na cor creme e com duas colunas que emolduravam a fachada. Entre elas, uma porta feita com madeira e vidro dava a impressão de ser muito maior, por conta de uma espécie de janela que se estendia do limite da madeira até o terceiro andar.

Black mal precisara tocar a campainha: a porta se abriu em um segundo, revelando um rapaz provavelmente da mesma idade dos outros dois, mas com os cabelos desgrenhados e uma expressão profundamente preocupada estampada em seus olhos cobertos por óculos redondos.

"Eu... Lily ficou extremamente preocupada com você, Sirius," ele disse, hesitante, e deixou que um Black sorridente se apoiasse nele para levá-lo até um sofá verde-escuro que ficava a menos de três metros da porta.

Os dois conversaram baixinho durante alguns segundos, Sirius resmungando alguma coisa quase inaudível, enquanto Lupin continuava estático no mesmo lugar, sem saber ao certo se deveria se surpreender com o chão de mármore claro, os enormes quadros pregados na parede, a mobília ou talvez o lustre de cristal pendurado acima de sua cabeça.

"Oi, você deve ser o médico! Lupin, certo?" uma voz extremamente feminina fez com que Remus acordasse de seu transe, percebendo pela primeira vez a mulher ruiva à sua frente, a barriga inchada pela gravidez fazendo-se perceptível mesmo com a larga blusa branca que ela usava. "Sirius falou de você no telefone. À propósito, sou Lily Potter."

Ele prontamente apertou a mão que lhe era estendida, e Lily sorriu. Imediatamente sentindo certa simpatia pela moça, Remus retribiu seu sorriso, no que ela lhe deu as boas vindas e foi até os dois rapazes, enxotando o que abrira a porta e sentando-se ao lado de Black.

* * *

><p>Remus foi guiado aos seus aposentos no terceiro andar pelo rapaz de óculos, que conhecera como James Potter. Ele destrancou a porta branca, rapidamente mostrando ao "convidado" o quarto, que possuía uma cama de casal, televisão, armários e um banheiro.<p>

"Hmm, acho que é isso," Potter murmurou pensativo. "Mas a televisão é um pouco velha, então não tem controle remoto. Se você quiser alguma coisa, um livro, filme, para passar o tempo, é só nos pedir. E sinto por ter que trancar a porta e as janelas, mas Sirius me pediu e ele é teimoso demais."

"Mas... e comida?" Remus perguntou, finalmente achando que a hospitalidade com que era recebido tinha chegado ao seu fim.

"Ah, fica tranqüilo!" o outro respondeu, logo rindo. "Por enquanto, alguém vai te trazer a comida aqui. Ninguém quer te matar, ou te deixar passando fome. E tenho que lhe dizer que o nosso cozinheiro é extremamente bom."

"Ah, sim..." Lupin disse, baixinho, sentando-se na beira da cama.

"É... Se você precisar de alguma outra coisa, ou de algum suprimento médico que esteja em falta, também nos avise. E, ah! Não mexa na parte de cima dos armários!"

Dito isto, James sorriu e finalmente trancou a porta, deixando o médico sozinho no quarto.

Remus deu-se a liberdade de tirar os sapatos, achando extremamente confortável o chão acarpetado sobre seus pés. Lentamente andou na direção dos armários, olhando para a porta do quarto como se ela fosse se abrir a qualquer segundo.

_Não mexa na parte de cima dos armários, humpf. Que mal pode ter neles?, _ele se perguntou com curiosidade assim que parara em frente ao seu alvo. Abriu as portas do armário com cuidado para não fazerem barulho, e subiu nas pontas dos pés para tentar enxergar o que se localizava nas prateleiras mais altas. Falhando, passou a tatear a prateleira, sentindo vários pacotes de _alguma coisa _firmemente enrolada em plástico.

Puxou um dos pacotes com a sua mão para poder identificá-lo, mas, por um mero erro de cálculo ele escorregou das mãos do médico, imediatamente caindo no chão, o barulho amortecido pelo carpete.

Remus Lupin, um homem centrado e extremamente educado, não impediu que um palavrão saísse de seus lábios quando percebeu o não-mais-pacote no chão, o pó branco que saía do plástico espalhando-se para todos os lados.


End file.
